With the development of technology, intellectualized degrees of devices such as household appliances are continuously improved, bringing convenience and efficiency to peoples' daily life.
However, under the circumstance of the Internet of Things (IOT), control of a device such as a household application is generally achieved by means of a mobile phone, a computer, or the like, but in some special applications (e.g., under a dark circumstance), or for some special populations (e.g., visually impaired people, etc.), convenient control of a device such as a household application can hardly be achieved.